


Giulio Di'Nozzo

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marcela Fausti aqui citada não me pertence. </p><p>Divido em capítulos porque ficou muito maior que o planejado...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 12

**Author's Note:**

> Marcela Fausti aqui citada não me pertence. 
> 
> Divido em capítulos porque ficou muito maior que o planejado...

    

     Eram 4:50 da madrugada quando bateram na porta de seu quarto.

     A cama sempre parecia mais confortável entre meia noite e 8 horas da manhã.De primeira tentou ignorar o som e dormir novamente, mas fosse quem fosse o visitante era insistente. Resmungou ao ser chamada, sabendo que não poderia escapar, se era algo importante o suficiente para que o líder da segurança fosse lhe chamar pessoalmente.

     A primeira coisa que pensou era que devia demitir aquele homem de uma vez, só depois tentou imaginar que tipo de problema devia ser. Um problema com seus meninos? Com outro dos negócios? Suspirou. Eram quatro e meia da madrugada, não estava pronta para lidar com nenhum problema. Sem exceções.

     - O que foi?

     - Signora, tem um rapaz na porta insistindo para vê-la.

     - Oh, claro. Aí você me chamou para chutar a bunda dele para longe e ter seu pau arrancado antes que eu também te chute para fora?

    Podia sentir o constrangimento dele, assim como o medo no minuto de silêncio que veio antes que o outro encontrasse voz para falar. Isso era bom, mostrava que ele sabia que não estava brincando. Além da clara irritação da voz, aquela não era uma simples ameaça. Não quando ele acabava com seu sono de beleza. Já tinha 60, Dio Mio, já era hora de ter um pouco de paz!

     - Mas signora. Ele disse que queria ver Mama Lucrezia.

     Arqueou a sobrancelha. Poucas pessoas lhe conheciam por esse nome. Se fosse alguém jovem pior ainda. Só uma pessoa vinha em sua mente e não demorou muito para confirmar seu pensamento. Cabelos azuis, olhos violetas, uma mancha na bochecha e alguns hematomas… Sim, com certeza era ele. Giulio.

    Não teve tempo nem sequer de suspirar ou reclamar. O cheiro de sangue fez com que seu nariz franzisse. Insuportável. Mas não se preocupou. O rapaz estava magro, como sempre estivera, com alguns ferimentos, mas o corpo estava ereto e não havia nenhuma expressão de dor. Muito pelo contrário. Havia satisfação guerreando com uma confusão no rosto daquele garoto.

    Sabia reconhecer bem aquele tipo de expressão. Era criada para ser líder desde criança em uma área sensível do submundo. Comércio humano era algo que faziam pessoas entrarem em contradições mesmo entre os mafiosos. Escravidão era pior que morte algumas vezes. Por isso ela sabia ler os olhos de cada cliente seu assim como de cada mercadoria se necessário.

    Mas aquele garoto não era mercadoria, muito menos um cliente. Lucrézia era o nome que usava em algo que tinha criado para sua própria diversão, um trabalho mais leve. Era o nome de uma cafetina da rua 69 uma Mamma com ligações com a Máfia. Estava surpresa por ele ter lhe encontrado ali, e talvez fosse melhor matá-lo. Mas o pensamento se foi quando ouviu-o falar.

     - Velha, eu matei aquela puta.

    Conteve qualquer expressão, erguendo a palma para o cão que estava ao seu lado que prontamente entendeu o que tinha de fazer. Apenas quando o cigarro foi aceso e roubado pelo moleque, e outro cigarro se ascendeu foi que o chamou com um aceno para a sala ao lado. Notando um pote de vidro com água nas mãos dele, mas não conseguindo ver o que tinha dentro.

     - Tire a roupa. Tire tudo.

    Sua ordem foi acatada. Giulio sequer falou nada nem hesitou em tirar as roupas, peça por peça, até que ficasse completamente nu. Provavelmente teria sobrado a cueca se ele ao menos tivesse uma, mas pelas roupas surradas e que pareciam pequenas para o corpo dele, duvidava muito que ele tinha uma roupa íntima. Suspirou e sentou, prestando atenção no nele quando, mesmo sem convite, o rapaz se sentou na poltrona à sua frente.

    Podia reconhecer algumas das marcas de queimado. Marcas de cigarro. Outros pareciam chutes, socos, em um particularmente parecia que tinham tentado tirar a pele dele para fora. Os cabelos tinham cortes esquisitos, e tinha certeza que aquelas marcas no peito eram chupões e mordidas. Podia ver claramente alguns dos ossos, principalmente os das costelas e das clavículas.

    Levantou o olhar para o rosto de novo, a única parte que, tirando o cabelo e as olheiras, parecia salva daquilo tudo. Não foi nenhuma surpresa ver os olhos fechados dele, a respiração que parecia dolorosa, ainda assim o rapaz dormia como a muito parecia não fazer. Suspirou longamente. Aquele problema não era seu, mas era a Mamma dele tanto quanto era a Mamma de suas meninas da rua 69.

    Mandou que o carregassem até o quarto e para alguém que tinha acabado de matar a mãe ele estava até bem calmo. Mesmo dormindo Giulio tinha uma expressão dura que nem de longe pareceria com o de outra criança de doze anos. Ainda se lembrava de quando ele e a mãe moravam em seu apartamento, antes de conseguir fazê-la se casar com um homem qualquer da máfia americana.

    Descobrir que a criança dormia em um tapete, como um cachorro. Vê-la descontrolada com um menino pequeno. Provavelmente se algumas das outras prostitutas não tivessem cuidado dele, o menino estaria morto. Tinham de obrigá-la a amamentar praticamente. Vigiar durante a madrugada, porém algumas das mulheres mais velhas estavam dispostas a fazer isso.

    Giulio não era uma criança que chorava muito. Quando bebê facilmente pensavam que ele estava morto. Aos seis quando era maltratado, se ele chorava, ele sempre chorava baixo e escondido. Aos sete, hesitou ao deixá-la levar o menino. Não sabia porque aquela mulher teimava em mantê-lo por perto se era apenas para que o usasse como saco de pancadas.

      Mas ela tinha chegado grávida em sua casa, e não sabia de nada sobre ela ou o pai do Giulio, suspeitava que qualquer fosse o motivo daquela mulher ser perturbada, saberia mais se descobrisse quem era o pai da menina. Porém nunca tinha sido da sua conta. Nada daquilo tinha sido. A mãe dele tinha sido boa, sempre saciando até mesmo os fetiches mais bizarros dos clientes. Era bonita e era jovem. Fumava e bebia, mas apareceu limpa.

    Cortou as drogas dela quando ela começou. Quando soube que estava grávida até pensou em vender o bebê se a mesma não tivesse se agarrado a ele e dito que era dela e que iria “Mantê-lo vivo”. Não, aquela mulher não tinha nenhum amor com a criança, mas não sabia dizer o que era. Antes a mesma parecia feliz em não estar com ele, mas depois que o vira nascer…

     Suspirou novamente. Da última vez que ele estivera ali fora quando a mulher o vestira com um vestido e o trancara para fora de casa. Os cabelos de Giulio estavam raspados e tinha uma maquiagem totalmente borrada e mal feita. O acolheu como fizera no mesmo dia e do mesmo jeito ele caiu no sono tão rápido que podia imaginar a quanto tempo fazia que o rapaz não dormia direito.

    Mandou que o carregassem e o colocassem dentro da sua banheira, do mesmo jeito que pegou o telefone, ligando para seus contatos para que dessem um jeito na bagunça de Giulio. Quando criou o maldito bordel nunca pensou que teria tanto trabalho por causa da única criança que permitiu nascer lá. Depois dele tinha aprendido a própria lição. Era ruim se apegar, porém havia um charme em Giulio que acabava chamando a atenção de todo mundo naquele lugar.

   Mandou também que comprassem roupas e depois que o secou e botou na cama, indo procurar por um médico de confiança. Tinha grunhidos de dor e tinha certeza que aquele roxo inchado no peito dele tinha algum motivo. Talvez uma costela quebrada, era o que parecia. Estava calma, seus anos de experiência ajudava a não se desesperar naquela situação, mas passou os dedos pelos cabelos do rapaz.

     Nunca tinha tido filhos. Nunca teve vontade de casar. Ainda era uma mulher que apreciava a liberdade de ter seus homens de uma noite. Com sessenta, de cabelos pintados, arrumada e elegante, parecendo ter dez anos a menos do que realmente tinha, ainda conseguia tantos homens aos seus pés, mesmo se eles tivessem apenas interesse em seu dinheiro, sabia como os deixava com desejo, tesão depois de alguns minutos.      

    Ele era como seu filho. Foi assim que se sentiu quando pegou aquela criança silenciosa em seu colo e quando cuidou dele em seus horários livres. Mesmo quando o bebê chorava, havia algo diferente, não se estressava, mas sim se preocupava. Nem podia contar quantas vezes teve de lutar consigo mesmo para não roubar o menino da outra mulher. Quantas vezes pensou que estava ficando maluca achando que podia simplesmente tomá-lo dela. Como se ela não fosse a mãe.

    Desceu, indo para a sala ver se as roupas já tinham sido pegas e queimadas quando visualizou novamente o pote de vidro, jogado no sofá. Aproximou-se e pegou o pote, curiosa, levantando na altura dos olhos. O coração falhou uma vez ao reconhecer o que tinha lá dentro. Duas orbes… Duas bolas brancas com um disco em um tom raro de azul marinho, rodeando outro disco preto… Eram os olhos dela. Da mãe de Giulio.

    Esse então era o resultado de anos de suas dúvidas. Uma de suas ex-meninas morta pelo próprio filho que não pareceu minimamente arrependido do que tinha feito. um rapaz que possuía só doze anos. Mesmos sabendo de pessoas ainda mais novas por aí estavam matando, não significava que Giulio tinha idade para sair arrancando olhos das pessoas.

    Não esperava por isso. Não sabia se devia mantê-lo em sua casa mais. Fechou os olhos forte, apertando o topo do nariz e respirando fundo. Não, ele não faria nada consigo, ele não teria procurado sua ajuda e nem parecia ter mais alguma energia para lhe matar. Depois que cuidasse de tudo se preocuparia com isso. Pegou o pote, levando até o quarto onde o deixara.

   Bem, aquilo era dele, o vira agarrar com tanta força quanto a mãe fizera com ele ao nascer. Devia ser importante por algum motivo, então era melhor que estivesse por perto quando o mesmo acordasse. Não estava a fim de lidar com um ataque histérico depois de ter perdido sua tranquila noite de sono…

    Esperava não estar cometendo o mesmo erro pela segunda vez.

 

_X_X_

 

    A mente estava confusa quando acordou. O mundo girava ao seu redor, a mente parecia anestesiada e nem sabia a quanto tempo estava dormindo. Levantou-se, finalmente podendo sentir uma dor aguda na costela, travando os dentes um no outro para não gemer de dor. Respirou fundo, prestando atenção ao redor, reconhecendo aquele quarto. Estava na casa da Madrinha…

    E como um furação de memórias se lembrou de tudo. Da noite anterior, de ter um corpo se debatendo abaixo do seu enquanto a esfaqueava no peito com todas as suas forças… De como abriu os olhos dela e enfiou os dedos, arrancando dela o que momentos antes ela tentara arrancar de si. O corpo tremendo em fúria e adrenalina, a mente repetindo a mesma coisa. O prazer que veio junto do alívio de sua raiva.

    Esperou sentir culpa, mas não sentiu. Olhou para o lado, vendo os olhos dela dentro do pote de vidro, agora preenchido de um líquido transparente que não reconheceu. Ouviu vozes se aproximando e nem se preocupou em se tampar quando viu Lucrezia aparecer com um médico, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Um médico de negro… Alguém do submundo então. Devia ser por isso que estava grogue e não sentia nenhuma outra dor além da do peito.

     - Então acordou pirralho.

     - Madrinha.

     - O doutor fez um favor de colocar sua “lembrancinha” em solução para preservar. Além disso você estava com uma costela quebrada, mas não está com hemorragia. Tome os antibióticos.

     - Achei que iria me levar para casa.

     - Aquele puteiro não tem lugar para um garotinho que nem você.

    Riu baixo, irônico. Nem sabia quantas vezes tinha visto aquelas mulheres entrando em seus quartos acompanhadas de homens, ou quantas vezes ouvira gemidos. Além do fato de, em alguns momentos, ter visto a mãe ser puxada para o quarto pelos cabelos e ser estuprada pelo seu padastro. Ou do que começou a acontecer quando o homem parara de estuprá-la e até de ir para casa. Mas era estranhamente confortável ouvir a mulher dizer aquele tipo de coisa.

     - Você, vá buscar alguma coisa para ele comer. - Viu-a ordenar a alguém. - Então o que aconteceu?

     Respirou fundo, planejando de onde iria começar. Não estava a fim de contar uma história longa, mas era difícil saber como dizer. Embora soubesse que esperta como era, Lucrezia já devia ter suas próprias e corretas teorias. Deu de ombros depois de um tempo, vendo a mulher de olhos cruzados sentar em uma das poltronas do quarto de visitas e lhe fitar como se estivesse impaciente.

     - Ela tentou arrancar meus olhos, então eu só fui mais rápido.

     - E de onde você arranjou forças para ir contra ela? Onde arranjou uma faca? E porque deixou a faca para trás sua anta?

     - Porra, eu sei lá. Fui no impulso. Acho que ela que tinha levado a faca para cortar os meus cabelos de novo. Você sabe, gritando “ Porque você se parece tanto com ele”... - Falou a parte final em um tom dissimulado, girando os olhos. Contando como se tivesse sido um momento normal qualquer da sua vida e ERA um momento normal se parasse para pensar.

    Ouviu e viu a mais velha suspirar. Ajeitou o travesseiro, recostando na cama, depois dando atenção ao médico que lhe examinou e falou algumas coisas que não ouviu direito, antes que a comida chegasse. Lucrezia deixou o quarto para comer e quando ela fez isso olhou para a janela. Seus irmãos… Agora ambos estavam órfãos, mas pelo menos eles teriam alguém para cuidar deles.

    Estava sozinho, mas não tinha nada mais confortante do que isso. Um sorriso largo se formou em seu rosto, lembrando do momento, dos gritos dela abafados em suas mãos. Devia ter feito mais. Devia ter trepado com ela mais uma vez antes de matá-la. Sua mãe era uma mulher tão bonita… Mal tratada talvez, mas bonita. E ela tinha feito isso consigo tantas vezes, mas pensando bem, nunca tinha tentado dá-la prazer.

    Mas a sensação do sangue dela em suas mãos ainda era quente. Como ela empalideceu, como o rosto dela mostrava terror. Outrora tão quente quando invadia o espaço entre seus braços, mas naquele momento ela ficou gelada. A vida esvaiu-se dela, e tinha imaginado isso tantas vezes, mas ao vivo era bem mais encantador. Gostava daquilo. Gostava daquilo, queria aquela sensação de novo. Queria ver o olhar surpreso dela de novo.

    Lambeu os lábios. Sorrido o peito queimando em animação e êxtase enquanto olhava para os olhos dela em um pote. Só tinha arrancado dela o que ela queria arrancar de si? Não, era muito mais que aquilo. Queria ter a lembrança de sua não amada mãe lhe amaldiçoando ao notar que a morte seria inevitável. Perceber que tinha vivido a vida inteira como um cachorro dela, mas ela tinha morrido como sua cadela.

     Nunca deixaria isso acontecer consigo. Ninguém lhe usaria de novo. Ninguém lhe trataria como um cão de novo. Não seria cinzel para que apagassem cigarros ou dormiria mais em tapetes. Não se deixaria ser espancado e humilhado apenas pelo bel prazer de um homem ou de uma mulher. Ela tinha lhe usado para ter um prazer que ele nunca a concedera, mas daria para qualquer outra mulher por um preço bem específico…

 

 


	2. 17

 

    Levantou-se um pouco depois que o corpo estremeceu abaixo do seu, um gemido doce, um pouco agudo saindo dos lábios de uma bela loira. Jogou os cabelos para trás, aliviado em não ser mais apertado pelas coxas, ou sufocado, mas satisfeito em ver a expressão de deleite e a respiração descompassada. Os olhos de um âmbar quase felino lhe fitando, ainda com desejo.

    Seu corpo inteiro arrepiou, o membro formigava de forma quase torturante em sua calça. As mãos a acariciaram nas coxas, cobria o corpo dela com o seu jovem, sua boca deixando beijos e chupões espalhados por perto dos seios fartos. Adorava aquela maciez, e era uma pena que nem todas as mulheres fossem sensíveis ali, adoraria poder enlouquecê-las por ali. Seus olhos brilhavam em um fogo jovial, o sorriso de canto maldoso, ao retirar toda a calça.

    Puxou-a pelo quadril e por uma das pernas por um impulso, fazendo com que os quadris se chocassem, colocando a perna dela sobre seu ombro e lambendo a parte de trás do joelho dela, deixando beijos nas pernas, acariciando os pés. Rindo com a forma que ela gritara seu nome em uma indignação e surpresa divertida, mas em como uma das pernas dela envolveu a sua.

     - Hora de te devorar.

    Disse, roçando o membro nos lábios inferiores dela uma vez antes que finalmente se ajeitasse e a penetrasse lentamente. Gemendo deliciado com o calor do corpo feminino, com a forma que foi ainda mais fundo ao ter a perna que ela enlaçou em si o apertando mais contra ela. Parou quando se viu inteiro dentro daquele corpo lindo, mas não demorou-se em se mover.

    Deixou a palma da mão acima da virilha dela, movendo-se em um ritmo rápido, gemendo baixo enquanto a ouvia e a via estremecer. O sorriso malicioso, os palavrões que ela soltava, pedindo por mais sem nenhuma vergonha. Raramente conseguia uma mulher tão boa de cama, e deixava isso bem claro, dizendo de como ela era deliciosa e como a deixaria exausta e satisfeita no fim da noite.

    Quando a sentiu lhe apertar um pouco mais forte, foi quando desceu com a mão pela virilha dela, a outra, na perna, apertando ainda mais enquanto deixava beijos. O polegar foi para o clitóris, acariciando com cuidado, vendo e sentindo-a delirar de prazer. Não tinha nada melhor que aquilo. Tê-la daquela forma era quase tão prazeroso quanto estar dentro do corpo quente.

    Não demorou muito para sentir os espasmos, o arrepio descendo por sua coluna, aquela dorzinha nos testículos que vinha antes do alívio. Gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, grunhindo ao senti-la unhar seu peito com tanta força, mas que foi delicioso misturado ao orgasmo. Respirou fundo ao sair do corpo alheio, sentindo falta do calor do corpo dela, mas havia uma ansiedade dominando o seu peito ao inclinar-se sobre ela novamente.

    A beijou pela primeira vez na noite antes de pegar o travesseiro e sufucá-la o suficiente para que ela ao menos desmaiasse. Teve certeza de não matá-la, gostava de arrancar os olhos enquanto ainda estavam vivas, porque não tinha graça de outro jeito. Carregou-a, ajeitou-a em uma cadeira, passando a fita adesiva nos lábios dela e tendo certeza de não deixar nenhuma forma para que ela se movesse antes de ir se livrar de qualquer outra prova que podia ter pela casa.

    Jogou água gelada na cara dela para acordá-la. Brincou com o corpo dela, os lindos seios, cortou na altura do pescoço para que pudesse ver o sangue escorrer até os mamilos, mas antes que ela realmente morresse sufocada pelo sangue usou uma mão para manter o olho dela aberto e uma colher para arrancá-lo. Ouviu-a se debater e gritar antes de perder a consciência e finalmente morrer, partindo para o outro olho, fitando-os e sorrindo com as cores brilhantes.

    Pegou um dos copos da casa dela para guardá-lo e tampou com um pano e uma corda. Somente depois ajeitou mais as coisas antes de finalmente deixá-la lá, amarrada na cadeira, e ir embora. Estava um pouco cansado, mas ainda com energia o suficiente para uma garrafa de Smirnoff. Vodka nunca tinha hora e podia bebê-la no trem que estava tomando para voltar à Itália.

     - I’m Dirdy, mean and mighty unclean. I’m a wanted man. Public enemy number one. Understand?

     Passou no hotel barato para pegar as coisas, pagando as contas com dinheiro antes de ir, olhando para as mensagens do celular. Suspirou, estava sendo requisitado pela Madrinha. Ao chegar lá primeiro foi ajeitar aqueles olhos em sua coleção para depois ir ver o que Lucrezia queria de si.

    Ficou surpreso quando viu alguns ternos. Vestiu-os com desagrado e depois disso fora para onde ela queria. Ela os apresentou para si, conversaram e mesmo diante de sua grosseria os homens de branco pareciam ter interesse em si. Não eram uma grande família pelo que podia notar da riqueza da casa. Sem tapetes da arábia, dos persas, ou chineses, sem muito dourado na casa. Eram simples. Até a luminária eram simples.

    Mas algo lhe incomodava naquele lugar e quando recebeu a proposta de se tornar um deles como assassino e de passar por uma pequena “transformação” demorou para aceitar. Com ajuda da madrinha tinha tomado consciência de suas chamas, tanto a da Nuvem quanto o do Sol e passar por aquilo parecia, pelo menos, vantajoso… Mesmo assim esperou pelo pior e foi o pior que aconteceu.

    Sentia as costas doerem, mas todos estavam mortos quando saiu, banhado pelo sangue dos outros. Literalmente banhado. Os olhos ardiam, a visão estava vermelha, mas não sobrara nenhuma alma viva além da sua para contar o que tinha acontecido. Abrir a box em um momento de pura ira não pareceu uma boa ideia depois de ver todas as entranhas de corpos explodidos pelo chão.

    Ouviu, do que parecia um pouco longe um rosnado de cachorro e fitou, vendo o animal rosnando enquanto puxava de dentro de um corpo as entranhas e parecia comer. Fome demais e a carne deveria ser deliciosa para ele. Foi interessante. Não exatamente prazeroso nem nada do tipo, mas foi legal. Deixou o corpo cair ao chão, exausto demais para sequer se preocupar se poderia acabar virando comida de cachorro.

 

_X_X_

 

    Calças rasgadas, uma camisa desbotada, jaqueta de couro e cabelos rebeldes. Com seus dezessete Giulio ainda não tinha se esquecido do que tinha acontecido seis meses antes. A grande cicatriz que percorria toda sua coluna ainda estava muito visível, o seu poder um pouco mais controlado, mas os traços de seu rosto tinham fico mais masculinos um pouco mais rápido do que os outros esperavam.

    Fazia menos de uma semana que estava na Fausti, andando pela casa, descobrindo e cuidando de um lugar que tinham lhe deixado ter para criar os cachorros que tinha comprado. mesmo a mata que rodeava a mansão era sombria, com árvores de troncos retorcidos e plantas que envolviam tudo em um aperto que não parecia totalmente gentil. Sorriu, aquele lugar era, de alguma forma, extremamente acolhedor para si.

    Foi quando ouviu passos, passos suaves, como se fossem de uma menina d quatro anos o que não acreditou de início. Conhecia algumas pessoas da casa já, como aquele cara de cabelos castanhos e cara nada simpática - não que se importasse com isso - e o anjo que andava escondido das pessoas parecendo temer tocá-las. Conhecia o senhor a quem estava servindo, mesmo que fosse ao seu jeito e com suas regras.

    Mas foi uma surpresa ver uma menina de cabelos rosados andando ali pelo mato. Ainda mais ao notar que ela não tinha companhia. Escondeu-se, atrás de uma árvore, vendo quando ela se aproximou aos poucos como se soubesse que tinha alguém ali. Demorou um pouco para que ela lhe notasse, mas a primeira coisa que a menina fez foi apontar para cima, podendo ouvir em alto e bom tom.

     - Ei você, pega!

    Tinha sido uma ordem Giulio tinha certeza. E mesmo odiando esse tipo de tom, vindo de uma menina de quatro anos de olhos de um safira claro, pareceu até divertido. Aqueles olhos lhe lembravam muito sua irmã... Assim como o jeito mandão de quem se sentia no direito de dar ordens para todo mundo ao redor. Não sabia se era por isso que não ficou bravo. Não sabia porque olhou para a direção em que os dedos apontavam.

    Mas quando viu já estava pegando a flor da árvore para ela e a vendo sair correndo. A seguiu, para garantir que a menina não cairia e se machucaria, ou não seria atacada por algum possível animal, até que finalmente ela entrou pela mansão. Teve uma surpresa ao vê-la ir direto para o chefe da família e vê-la lhe chamando de pai. Fitou aquilo por um tempo, olhando-os interagirem.

     Marcella era o nome da menina. Uma garotinha que se vestia de um jeito estranho para uma criança e que parecia ter o mundo nas próprias mãos. Mas era, naquele dia, só uma menina qualquer, feminina em seu vestido e com os cabelos rosas, com um tom de ordem que nem muitos líderes tinha. Mimada certamente, até um pouco chata se parasse para pensar, aquela que no futuro seria sua chefa.

     Mas isso aprecia que ainda iria demorar. Afastou-se, voltando para o mato, pensando no que tinha acontecido enquanto voltava para onde estava e notava que não tinha nenhum animal naquela árvore, perto dela, ou mesmo outras pequenas plantas. Era quase um eucalipto sem ser um. A mente pareceu funcionar ao passar uma borboleta, ver que ela tinha caído ao chão depois de uma certa distância da árvore.

     - Fores venenosas...

    Talvez fosse melhor sair dali, mas nenhuma ordem veio, nada aconteceu. Sequer foi repreendido. Na segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta, trigésima vez que viu Marcella, a menina cada vez parecia crescer um pouco mais e ao mesmo tempo ficar um pouco mais mandona do que era. Porém se viu também em cada viagem trazendo um presente, uma lembrancinha. Acabava, ao seu jeito, a mimando também.

    E agora estava acordando em uma cama com uma Marcella em seus quase vinte seis anos de idade. Os cabelos ruivos desciam como uma cachoeira nas costas esguias. O corpo magro agora estava um tanto maior, mas ela continuava tão linda quanto tinha sido na infância, na adolescência... Linda, única. Sua flor venenosa e que com o tempo, descobriu que também era viciante.

    Passara sua vida de lugar para lugar. Nunca pertencera a ninguém. Nunca ficou com a mesma mulher mais de uma vez, a menos que fosse uma das meninas de Lucrézia. Passou a adolescência entre sexo, bebidas, identidades falsificadas, mortes. Encontrou prazeres em corpos e corpos, em mortes e mortes e agora seu único prazer vinha da mulher que encarnava esta própria.

    A Morte. Marcella Fausti.

    Passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela, inclinou-se para aspirar aquele perfume, ouvindo-a gemer preguiçosamente e sorrindo com o corpo se contorcendo-se antes de agarrar-se mais aos seus. E pensar que um dia não teria mais suas visitas de meia noite, à mulheres desavisadas. Quantas vidas foram salvas pela existência daquela de Marcella. Olhou para a grande estante, onde olhos de variadas cores e tons lhe fitavam.

    E percebeu qual era o único lindo tom de azul que nunca estaria naquela estante.

 

 


	3. ∞

     Os pequenos olhos percorreram toda a coleção. Âmbar, castanho-avermelhado, azul da meia noite, azul marinho, verde-marinho, amarelo, folha seca, um verde de um tom tão claro que parecia que iria sumir. Eram muitas cores, muitas coisas para se contar. As mãos do garoto parou depois de organizar todas as cores em suas ordens alfabéticas, do tom mais escuro ao mais claro.

     O violeta era raro ali, mas pegou um baú pequeno que tinha deixado em cima da cama, carinhosamente colocando-o no seu lugar. Olhos violeta descansavam ali, idênticos aos seus, com a diferença de não ter rajadas leves de azul safira quanto mais perto da pupila estavam. O objeto de cristal estava lacrado por uma aranha prateada que velava, parecendo que protegeria a todo custo o que estava ali dentro.

     O rapazinho de cabelo azul afastou-se um pouco. Fechando os olhos em um silêncio como se estivesse fazendo uma oração, mas sem ser realmente uma. Mais era como se esperasse conversar novamente com aquele homem. Ouviu o som de vozes na parte de fora do próprio quarto, olhando quando os irmãos mais velhos entraram e viram seu trabalho.

     A jovem de cabelos e olhos azuis sorriu, assim como o rapaz de cabelos rosas e olhos violeta. Era raro que aqueles dois se dessem bem juntos, mesmo que fossem gêmeos. Ou talvez porque fossem gêmeos. Os três estavam todos vestidos de negro, cada um ao seu próprio estilo. Sentiu quando o irmão lhe carregara, colocando a mão no ombro dele para se equilibrar.

     - Vamos?

     Concordou com um menear. Não seria seu primeiro enterro, não seria seu último. Mas foi o primeiro que doeu tanto no peito, o primeiro que fez seus olhos arderem, o primeiro que tirou as palavras da sua boca e preencheu sua mente de lembranças tão dolorosas. Fechou forte os olhos. Não iria chorar. Era um Fausti e era filho de Giulio DiNozzo… E seu pai lhe dissera que meninos não deviam chorar…

     Aquilo doía, aquilo era a morte de alguém querido. Mas não era o fim para Giulio. Não era motivo para chorar. E por isso não choraria. Ficaria firme. Segurou o objeto em suas mãos pequenas com força. Fitou a mãe descer, olhando-a, vendo como ela se mostrava forte naquele momento, descendo as escadas com passos inabaláveis. Desceu do colo do irmão, a família inteira acompanhando-a.

     Poderia parecer um pouco clichê quando foram ao mar, mas Giulio sempre tinha sido muito livre, ele não pertencia à lugar nenhum além do mundo. Podia ter passado um tempo na Mansão Fausti, podia ter se casado com Marcella e tido filhos, mas aquele nunca tinha sido seu lar. Nenhum lugar era seu lar, nem mesmo o coração da mulher que amara lhe mantivera preso, tão livre ele era.

     Abriu o pote que estava em suas mãos, deixando que cada um, a mãe, os irmãos pegassem um pouco. Vendo como sumia no mar, não deixando nada para trás além de um par de olhos violeta em um baú. O menino continuou olhando, mesmo depois que tinha sumido. Olhou também para o redor, para toda a ilha, para a mansão, para tudo que tinha ao seu redor, até mesmo para o céu. E entendeu...

     Que ele sempre esteve pronto para ir embora.


End file.
